YGO meme drabbles
by KMountain
Summary: It is that meme that was going around awhile ago. Main focus is Ryou Bakura and a bit of candleshipping.


A/N: I've been doing this between exams and studying to make up for the fact that I've written a big bunch of nothing for my other stories. And I thought it would be fun.

* * *

The Obvious Question: Who's your favourite character?

Ryou Bakura

* * *

What would happen if you met this character?

Do I really have to write myself? Really? OK… So honestly, I'd probably either be completely oblivious or something like this:

Ryou watches as a girl with curly blonde hair enters the elevator. She pushes a button for one of the highest floors, the floor below where he is headed. She then proceeds to make her way to a corner of the elevator and holds herself above the elevator floor using the bars. Ryou shakes his head and ignores her.

He continues to be lost in his own thoughts when he feels the heat of someone staring back at him and looks at the girl who is staring at him with a puzzled look. She notices and quickly looks away.

The ride continues like this and Ryou wishes the girl would either say something or stop staring at him. By now she had been caught multiple times yet she kept looking back. The boy lets out an inaudible sigh of relief when the elevator finally reaches her floor and she walks off.

"Bye Bakura!" She smiles before the elevator shuts.

"How does she know you name?" The spirit asks through their connection but Ryou shakes his head again. He doesn't know and he doesn't really want to go find out.

* * *

Throw your character into one of your favourite fandoms! How would they react?

My only other real fandom would be Supernatural so I guess there?

* * *

Ryou stares in shock as two men point a gun at him. He isn't sure how he has arrived in the situation but the teen is positive that it has something to do with his other half.

They pour water on to him and force salt down his throat and considering Ryou is defenceless, he stays still and fully co-operates not wanting a bullet in his head.

"I don't think he is a demon Dean," the taller of the two states.

"He killed a guy with using a strange necklace, Sam. How is that not demon material?"

Ryou frowns and brings out his Millennium Ring from beneath his shirt. He now knows for sure that his darker half had something to do with it.

"Is that the necklace?" Sam asks.

"Ya."

Ryou raises his hand, not wanting to speak with out permission.

"I'm not a demon," Ryou replies after the men nod at him. "But I think I know why you think I am."

"Explain." Dean demands.

"Well, inside this ring, there is another spirit," Ryou starts feeling awkward. How many people would actually believe this story? "And he has the ability to take over my body. He can also put people's souls into inanimate objects. Someone probably insulted him and that was the result."

"Then we should burn the ring." Sam tells Dean.

"I don't think that will work." Ryou responds truthfully.

"Why not?"

Dean grabs the ring only to have his wrists enclosed by a pair of hands. He looks up to see a person who is almost identical to the boy they were talking to before. However, it is clear that it is a different person.

"Do not touch this ring or my host," Bakura growls while leaving the room. "And if you come after me, I promise you will not see the next day."

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lovebirds?**

Anzu x penguin from episode 101 forever! No, not the creepy perv one. The one that saves her! No, in all seriousness it is actually it is Bakura X Ryou but I'm bored so candleshipping! Bakura X Ryou X Seto. (I know how utterly bizarre this is).

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one other?**

I cheated here because if you look, there is no outright undying love but I guess it is implied? Whatever, you call me when those two become mushy because I will need to stock up on food rations for the end is coming. Also I kind of realize that there is not really any Seto x Bakura action going on but it will come in the other sections!

* * *

"Landlord, you belong to me." Bakura practically growls at him.

"Yes." Is Ryou's automatic response. It has been programmed into his brain and any other answer would feel unnatural but considering the situation, he wishes he could utter the word no.

"You can't belong to two people." Seto sends an icy glare at the thief before looking down at the boy who is sitting in the centre of the couch. "You agreed to date me."

"Yes but…" Ryou fishes around for an answer. The two were never supposed to be in the same room together.

"We shared a body. It's a connection you can't understand." Bakura snarls.

"That's called narcissism or would it be mast…" Seto stops mid-word when he sees the warning look Ryou casts at him. The same type Mokuba wore when the CEO was too close to the line. "Besides, you rejected him. You can't just take him now that someone else has him."

"Like hell I can't!"

"So, anyone for tea?" Ryou awkwardly tries to stand and change the subject but he finds that both his arms are in the grasp of the two men.

"Sit." They say simultaneously and the teen has to comply as the pull him down.

"Fine, let's settle this men." Seto begins to stand and Ryou sends him another look that this time goes ignored.

Bakura also rises and to the apartment owner's horror, they both place duel disks on their arm. There is a reason duels, if not played on a tradition mat, are never held inside. The holograms cause a lot of damage.

One hour, a damaged apartment, and a draw later, the two duellists are staring each other down. Neither of them are too fond of the outcome but then Ryou sees a smirk form across both their faces.

"You're good." Seto admits to the thief. "I was an honour to duel with someone of your level."

"Same here." Bakura responds. He has only played the game a few times when his opponent doesn't have a god card or his host betraying him so to play an honest duel, was a challenge that he enjoyed. "So about my landlord…"

"We could share him?"

"Deal."

The two shake hands and walk into the kitchen; talking about the duel they had just finished playing or techniques on how to defeat Atem. Ryou sighs and shakes his head looking at his apartment that would take days to clean. This would be a weird relationship.

* * *

**What would their first date be like?**

And now we have some Bakura X Seto action. It is totally still candleshipping even though Ryou disappears for a bit. (*lame excuse*). They go on a weird date but Kaiba is very busy with work and yes, this was totally Bakura's idea.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Kaiba scowls as he watches the thief climb the cemetery gate with ease.

"Bakura wanted all three of us to go on a date together." Ryou smiles before attempting to scale the fence himself.

"And you are too damn busy with your company so this made the most sense since it is night and no one will bother us here. Plus your boyfriend likes this type of stuff." Bakura responds shaking his head while watching Ryou attempt his lame attempt at climbing. He takes over the boy's body, which, though his face won't show it, shocks Kaiba, slightly. To see one body disappear, take over another, climb a fence, and then split into two wasn't something Kaiba sees himself getting used to.

"He knows I don't believe in this sort of thing." Kaiba replies swiping a card into the gate that swings open.

"Why the hell didn't you do that before?" Bakura glares at the taller man. "And you don't believe in spirits after the pharaoh and myself? You're delusional."

"Bakura…" Ryou's voice gives off an air of warning but soon after it softens and he connects eyes with the thief who simply nods before his host walks off. This is another thing the CEO thinks he will never get used to. Their silent communication that he would never be able to master.

"Where did he go off too?" Kaiba's eyes look into the dark where his boyfriend had wandered off.

"This is a cemetery. Where do you think?" is Bakura's response.

Kaiba scans his own mind and thinks about the information he had gathered on the boy when they first had started dating. Ryou was a transfer student, lived by himself, liked RPGs and the occult, and had only one living immediate family member. Of course. He would be at his mother and sister's grave or something else that represented the two. Kaiba would have to do a search to see what cemetery the bodies were actually in.

"Why tonight though?"

"He is delivering something." The vagueness of the response is starting to irritate Seto. He was talking to a man who had full access, although he was sceptical of this ability at first, to his boyfriend's mind and yet he wouldn't disclose details?

"What exactly?"

"He hasn't told you?" Bakura turns towards the CEO with a smirk on his face. "I'm surprised. You two have been dating for awhile."

"I don't need mind reading methods. He will tell me in time." Kaiba snaps back but is only met with a laugh.

"I didn't read his mind you fool. My landlord blocks that part of his mind particularly well. He _told _me."

Seto glares at the man, not sure whether to believe him or if it is just a toy to get a rise out him. In the few times they had spent together, Bakura did seem to enjoy angering people.

"Just how much do you even know about my landlord?" The smirk stays plastered on his face. "How far have you gotten with him?"

The CEO remains silent and doesn't answer the question but a quick laugh tells him that Bakura knows.

"You mean, all that sneaking out he has done, yes I know about that too, and you haven't gone further than a kiss?" Bakura walks up to Kaiba and presses his body against the taller boy, changing his features to match Ryou's in the process. "Don't you want to know what this boy is capable of?"

Hands trail up Seto's chest and he stiffens. Yes, he had thought of it but this man is not his boyfriend. While they had agreed to share Ryou, Seto wouldn't cheat on him.

"I know all his tricks."

"You've…" But his words are stifled with lips meeting his that Seto instantly tries to push away.

"Of course we have and through his thoughts, you have become sort of an interest to me as well. He admires you. He wants to be you and he was until she was ripped from him. Everyone calls him innocent and sweet but did you know his thoughts and words are usually tainted with sorrow and pain? Except when he thinks of you. It is almost fascinating."

Hands trail up Kaiba's body and the kisses become more bite like and while he does wish that it was Ryou committing such acts, he has always been a master of keeping a clear head and he would not give into temptation.

"Bakura?" Kaiba hears the soft voice of his boyfriend, who has obviously been crying, and the thief changes back to his normal form. "Why are you assaulting Kaiba?"

"Testing him landlord. I like to keep tabs on the things I own and what they are doing. Or lack thereof."

Ryou blushes and looks at Seto. How much had his darker half told him? The teen has gone farther with the thief and he feels slightly ashamed that he has never gone farther with Kaiba. Bakura happened to be more aggressive in that area.

"How about we," Bakura grabs his lighter half, giving him a crushing kiss before passing him over to Kaiba who gives the same sort of gesture to the boy. "Make this a trio?"

Ryou's blush deepens but Seto answers by pulling Bakura by the shirt, a dangerous move, into their own kiss as a way of making the deal. They pass Ryou between them, often exchanging their own gestures and soon all three men forget why they were at the cemetery in the first place.

* * *

**Now…dress your favourite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!!**

Cliché time yo! Use your imagination to what they were playing in the night.

* * *

Bakura awakes to a noise and growls when he looks at the clock. 4 in the morning. Who the hell is awake at this time? Eyes adjusting quickly to the dark, he looks to where the noise is coming from and sees the form of a tall figure in the centre of the room. He quietly gets out of the bed and walks towards him.

"What the hell are you doing Kaiba?" Bakura whispers but not leaving out his irritation in the tone.

"I have to leave for work and I need my clothes."

"Have you ever heard of being quiet though? My landlord may seem sweet but if he is woken this early, he can be scary. Especially after last night's activities." Bakura smirks slightly though the CEO can't see it.

"Then help me find my clothes so I can leave." Kaiba retorts back.

"Maybe if you didn't wear all black." Bakura picks up a pile without looking and throws it at the taller man and starts pulling on the clothes that are scattered about although they feel too long. Were they really rough enough last night to stretch clothes?

"I don't think this shirt is mine." Kaiba tugs on the shirt trying to get it to meet his waist. "Or these pants."

"And you can't tell me this in a whisper?"

Before Kaiba can respond, a light turns on, causing the two men to be temporarily blinded. By the light switch stands a Ryou whose unruly bed hair and look in his eyes makes him look almost like his other half. This is emphasized by the fact that he is wearing Bakura's black coat that he hadn't taken off after their role-play session last night.

"It is _four ten _in the morning. What the hell are you two doing?" His voice drips with anger, which is something Kaiba has never heard from the boy before.

"Kaiba has work." Bakura responds, unphased by the uncharacteristic emotion.

"Fine." Ryou storms out the room, slamming the door in the process and can soon be heard fiddling with items in the kitchen. Probably making a pot of coffee Kaiba thinks to himself.

He turns back to Bakura and in the light notices that he is wearing a black shirt and pants. A quick look down confirms that he is indeed wearing a too small, blue and white striped shirt with a pair of jeans. The pair quickly strip and exchange their proper clothes deciding to not leave Ryou, who Bakura had pointed out during the time they were changing was holding back his anger, in the kitchen waiting for the two men who had woken him from his slumber.

**Someone stole your favourite character's trading card D8? TEH HORROR!!!**

I got lazy around here. I don't think Ryou would even really think someone would steal his card. And hey, look, another cliché!

* * *

"Where is it?" Ryou mumbles to himself. As he didn't play duel monsters too much lately, and Bakura had his own deck now, he kept his cards in a box in his room. Yugi had asked him if wanted to duel and Ryou had accepted but when he had looked into his box, Change of Heart was gone. He can't play without it.

"Bakura?" He calls into the living room. "Have you seen Change of Heart?"

"Haven't seen it." Ryou hears followed by a laugh. Bakura is probably winning a game against Malik.

The teen continues to search the house hoping that maybe he had taken it out to look at and hadn't placed it back. After multiple times searching the house, Ryou gives up and flops on to the couch and decides to watch the end of his darker half and Malik's duel. Bakura draws a card and smirks. He has won the game.

"Now I play Change of Heart, taking control of your only monster and directly attack using all mine. You lose and owe me a drink Malik." Bakura stands stretching out a bit.

"Bakura!" He turns to face his former host who does not have a look of amusement on his face.

"What?" The thief responds completely oblivious to the fact that he had used the card Ryou was looking for all afternoon in plain sight.

* * *

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

I totally didn't steal the beginning concept from Aladdin (which I don't own either because then I'd be Disney and rich) or change their ages and the time when Kul Elna was slaughtered. Nope. Not at all. Oh and hey we have an OOC Bakura but it is before the massacre. And I suck at writing kids. Bakura has an old soul.

* * *

"Do you know what we do to thieves here boy?" A merchant grabs hold a young boy's arm, pinning it to the table while gathering his knife.

The boy's amethyst eyes open wide and he begins to struggle. It was a mistake. He didn't realize it was a merchant shop.

"By order of the son of the pharaoh, I order you to stop!" He tries but is met with laughter.

"Do you really think that will work on me boy? Thieves need to be dealt with accordingly."

"Then let me deal with him." A boy who can't be older than the pharaoh's son with silver-white hair appears from above the merchant's tent.

"Bakura?"

"Yes, you idiot. Me. As for you." Bakura points at the pharaoh and then grabs his other free arm starting to drag him along. "I'll make it so you will never steal again."

They continue in silence and Atem is slightly nervous. He should have never left the palace. He could sense a great power within the boy and he doesn't want to know what his punishment may be. Especially when they approach and stop at a cliff that overlooks the city.

"Are you really the pharaoh's son?" Bakura's eyes bore into his and Atem can't speak out of fear so he simply nods his head. "Then what are you doing out of the palace?"

"I felt trapped." He answers truthfully.

"That's a weakness of the mind. Nothing can truly hold you unless you give up mentally."

Atem remains silent. He doesn't understand what that means. However, he does start to relax a bit when he realizes the boy has no intention of hurting him and Atem begins to answer the various questions the boy has of the palace.

"And what about you?" Atem finally asks a question of his own. "Where do you hail from?"

"Kul Elna." Bakura points across to the horizon to a small village.

"The village of thieves?" Atem asks in surprise. He has never heard any good words spoken about that town in the palace. They are supposed to be wicked and evil people yet here he was talking to a child from the town and he couldn't sense any evil. Power, yes, but not evil.

"We aren't only thieves!" Bakura rises in anger but quickly composes himself. "Do not speak of what you don't know. Anyway, I must be going. The pharaoh is sending officials to my town and it important that everyone is there. Not many towns get these visits."

Bakura's face lights up and Atem suddenly remembers that despite his old words, he was talking to a kid who found the prospect of royalty fascinating. Seeing an heir to the throne and then officials all in one day had to be fascinating, much in the same way that Atem found talking to a peasant interesting.

"I enjoyed meeting you, Bakura." The young boy speaks with a soft smile.

"And I you. I hope to see you again one day." Bakura responds before walking into the distance and Atem hopes, with the pure naivety that only kids possess, that they will be good friends.

* * *

**Your favourite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

You know most people go the kleptomaniac route with this one but I think stealing from a grocery store might be boring for Bakura. And you know, he was in awesome shape back in Ancient Egypt and he obviously got plenty of exercise, he'd have to eat well too. Something Ryou doesn't do.

* * *

Ryou sighs while pushing a grocery cart. He isn't supposed to be at the grocery store until next week but unforeseen events have prevented that. The spirit of the ring had gained his own body and one of the first things he had done was throw almost the entire contents of his former host's refrigerator and cupboards into the trash claiming that the boy needed to eat less crap.

Ryou had protested saying that since Bakura didn't need his body anymore, it shouldn't matter what he eats but the thief didn't listen and soon Ryou found himself inside the grocery store, standing in the meat aisle with a cart full of various fruits and vegetables. Some the boy has never heard of.

"How can you eat this?" Bakura asks holding up a package of chicken.

"Because we don't have live chickens to slaughter?" Ryou sighs having heard Bakura's speech on how you should kill the animal fresh for the best taste and health.

"I know where we can get some." He smirks back in response.

"For the last time, no. We are not housing a live chicken to behead, skin, and then eat in my apartment."

Bakura shrugs and tosses the chicken into the cart, moving on to the next form of meat. Bored, Ryou begins to look around the store and his eyes fall on to the bread and pastry section, which are only a few steps away. With a quick look over at Bakura, who is studying a steak to see if it is of good quality, Ryou leaves the cart and quickly makes his way over to the section.

He knows where the store keeps them so he doesn't have to stop and look and waste valuable time. The teen's hands reach out and grab a box of his favourite food when he feels a hand on his shoulder that causes him to freeze.

"No." A familiar voice commands and Ryou is spun to face Bakura while still holding the box of cream puffs.

"But…"

"No." The command is harsher now. "Put them back. We have everything we need here."

Ryou complies not doubting that if he didn't do so, Bakura would find a way to make sure the pastries didn't reach their home. They make their way to a checkout and the teen thinks to himself that he will simply come back and buy them when his darker half isn't around but a sharp emotion through the mind-link tells him that he won't be going to the store himself for awhile.

* * *

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

I was studying to be a corporate lawyer (then I changed my degree because I hate it) and I left out the like 900 procedures you actually have to go through for this to work but you get the jist.

* * *

"Sign here and here." Kaiba watches as his lawyer points to various points on the contract that would transfer Kaiba Corp over to Jounouchi.

Kaiba is a man of his word and while shocked that he had actually lost a bet to the blonde, he isn't going back out of their agreement. Jounouchi would be the next CEO of his beloved company.

"And we are finished. Congratulations." The lawyer gives a firm handshake to the boy who proceeds to tell the lawyer all his plans for the company.

Kaiba watches in mild amusement while silently counting in his head. Someone like him, while enthusiastic, could never run a multi-billion corporation. A smile draws across his lips when he reaches the number 60.

"You can leave now Jounouchi." He commands.

"Shouldn't it be you that's leaving?" The blonde asks confused.

"No. I held up my end of the deal. You were CEO for Kaiba Corporation but your time has passed now. The company is back in my control."

"What? How did that happen?"

"It's in the contract." Kaiba smiles and motions his lawyer forward who flips to the 8th page of the document and points to the middle paragraph. "Always read the fine print."

"That wasn't the bet Kaiba!"

"And always make sure to specify when making bets. You didn't state the duration of your reign so I took some liberties with that. You may leave now."

Jounouchi sighs and leaves while Kaiba turns back to his work. Did the blonde really think he would let go of his company so easy?

* * *

**Your favourite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Extra lazy time! Seriously, I put zero effort into this one.

* * *

"Anzu, do I really have to play this?" Ryou asks staring at the mat and TV in her living room.

"You are the only one who hasn't so yes unless you want your team to lose." She replies. Anzu had invited everyone over and somehow it had turned into a game of _Who Can Beat Anzu at DDR? _It had been decided that it would be everyone against her. No one had won yet and unfortunately, the white haired teen was up to bat.

"Come on Bakura!" Yugi cheers.

"Take us to victory!" Jounouchi backs up.

"Even if he wins, Anzu will still have us 3-1." Honda is the voice of reason.

"Then I shouldn't have to play." Ryou tries to use those words to get out of the game but it doesn't work and he is pushed towards the mat.

He had never had much rhythm. It was a fact his sister used to tease him about on a daily basis when she used to have ballet lessons and the teen never bothered trying to learn how to acquire it. Rhythm was low on his priority list.

The song starts and Ryou starts out OK as the steps are simple but without much warning, it picks up tempo and the boy is struggling to keep up and the screen starts flashing miss over and over again. He attempts a particularly hard combo but his feet catch and Ryou finds himself on the floor, looking up to a screen declaring Anzu the winner.

"For someone that used to be controlled by a thief, you don't have any skills Bakura." Jounouchi says while offering him a hand up.

"I know." Ryou sighs.

"Just so you know, we are never letting you play this game again." Honda says to the boy and Ryou nods. He is perfectly fine with that.

* * *

_**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**_

Wait, you are telling me I have to let the world know my crappy taste in music. That sucks. Anyway, the song is The Phrase that Pays- The Academy Is… Umm, this one is kind of sad since I had no clue how to make this song really work. I don't own the lyrics that are said throughout this either which sound so forced.

* * *

Bakura watches Ryou's eyes slowly open but he doesn't call a doctor. The boy has been doing this for the past few days and it doesn't mean anything. Ryou isn't there. It is his brain sending signals. No, the boy was lost in his own mind.

It had started slow. Bakura would notice his lighter half blanking out but he had dismissed it as daydreams. But when these breaks started becoming longer, Bakura had taken concern and had tried to see what was going on in the boy's mind only to find out he had been blocked. The thief isn't fond of hospitals but when he had come home to find Ryou still in one of those states, after 6 hours, he had called an ambulance.

The doctors had forced Bakura to sit in the waiting room. Symptoms like these could mean brain damage so they had to do tests as soon as a machine was available. When the doctor had called his name, Bakura had difficulty resisting the urge to slam him against a wall and making sure that Ryou was okay.

"We are unsure what is wrong with him Bakura. Nothing is showing up on the tests but he appears to be getting worse. We need a known cause before starting treatment though." The doctor says to him.

"He must have gotten this sick somehow." Bakura spits not happy with the answer. "I'm going ask you a series of question and I want them answered on the spot right _now._ Is it serious?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"Is he going die?"

"Well, son, death is going catch up to all one day but his is coming quicker than ours." The doctor looks down at his clipboard and quickly leaves, feeling the anger radiating off the man who had brought the boy in.

"B-Bakura?" The voice brings the thief back to the present and he looks at Ryou who is fully conscious.

"Landlord."

"Where am I?" He asks looking around with a confused look in his eyes.

"The hospital. You're sick and the doctors are being useless and don't know what it is." Bakura decides to be right at the point.

"Is it serious?" Ryou looks at his darker half with hope. If it were, Bakura would fix it. He always does.

"They say it is." Bakura looks down at his hands for a moment, betraying his cold exterior. "I don't know what to think."

"Is it all a lie?"

"Are you delirious as well landlord? Have I ever lied to you?"

Ryou doesn't respond but Bakura knows he is thinking the right answer. They remain sitting in silence with Ryou staring at his darker half who is simply staring at the wall. He has blocked their connection so the boy can't find out his feelings. Bakura almost wishes that he had taught his lighter half how to do so because he can feel in waves, though unintentional, the slow decline of his former host's mind. The doctors here are idiots but they were right about one thing. Ryou is slowly dying.

"I can't stay here." The thief finally stands unable to handle how the walls seemed to be slowly crouching slower when he knows they aren't. He is suffocating in this room.

"Bakura," Ryou sighs. "Please don't leave me."

"You are coming with me."

"What?"

"You are coming with me." Bakura repeats himself, picking up the boy in his arms, carrying him outside the hospital and not putting him down until reaching a park bench. Ryou leans against the thief, which is something he would never do, but the effects of the drugs surging through his system causes him to be weak.

"Bakura, I'm…" The teen begins but Bakura shushes him.

"Don't. Be quiet now Ryou." He commands using the boy's name. Death needs no apologizes. It could be random or planned but no matter how many times the words I'm sorry are uttered, Death will never forgive.

Ryou nods and Bakura looks down in time to see him fall into the same glazed over trance, which doesn't surprise him except this time he can feel the darkness biting at both their feet. It is part of the deal. To be alive, his lighter half has to be alive. The darkness creeps over their legs and Bakura bites back a laugh. He isn't afraid of this darkness although this time it had won. The thief would not be coming back.

Bakura feels Ryou's breath start to slow and he draws the boy in closer. He is lucky. He wouldn't have any memory of his death in the afterlife. Bakura lets a small smile flitter across his face. This was the boy who had prevented at least one plan of killing the pharaoh but it was also the boy who had kept returning the ring to keep the thief alive. Their relationship was odd and Bakura finally realizes that the cliché of not understanding a loss until it is gone. He will miss the boy in the afterlife.

Bakura adjusts himself that his arms are more tightly bound against the comatose boy and he finally let's the darkness take both of them while they breathe their last breath in synch.

* * *

A/N: Woo! So technically this is against the rules so if you guys report me, I'll be very sad but then just find a way to come back. I can't die. Ha! So I should have something proper up on Friday. I plan to write on the plane (I'm going home!). I hope this ties you over until then. I have to go study boring stuff now.


End file.
